


y no importa porque yo te quiero y siempre lo haré.

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam quiere mucho a Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	y no importa porque yo te quiero y siempre lo haré.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [and it doesn't matter because i love you and i always will.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090047) by [protect-me (troshby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me)



han pasado muchos años desde que Adam se retiró del béisbol. al principio pensó que iba a ser más difícil de lo que en verdad fue - Michael le ayudó mucho a pasar ese pensamiento. hay días que él quisiera regresar a ser ese muchacho de veinticinco años que pisó ese montículo por la primera vez en la serie mundial contra los Detroit Tigers, pero hay otros donde ve la cara de felicidad de Michael cuándo ve que despierta a lado de él, y todo eso se convierte en recuerdos distantes. 

hay días que el siente que ama a Michael demasiado, al punto de que siente que su corazón va a explotar. _talvez es tiempo de pedirle matrimonio_ , él piensa, así es que un día, mientras Michael duerme, el va a comprar un anillo. cuando el regresa, Michael ya esta despierto. se abrazan y se besan. cuando se abrazan, Michael siente algo duro y se retira de Adam, pensando lo peor. 

"pero Adam," Michael dice, riéndose un poco. "acabamos de hacer eso en la noche. ya déjame descansar un poco, ¿no?"

y el se sorprende cuando Adam saca la caja del anillo y se pone en una rodilla. 

"¿quisieras casarte conmigo?"

el le dice que sí, y en ese momento, no importa que Michael no estuvo ahí desde el principio, lo que importa es que estará ahí hasta el fin.


End file.
